Luigi and the Mad Mansion
by mistery.pony
Summary: Luigi arrives at a mansion he's told he's won in a contest he doesn't remember entering soon after that the mansion terns into a crazy nightmare.


**Luigi and the Mad Mansion**

 **Chapter One  
** **Entering** **the Mansion**

One-day Luigi arrives at a house he's won says in a letter he had gotten a few days ago with a key to get in but the size of this house would be classified as a mansion. Luigi doesn't remember entering any kind of contest. Luigi ignores questioning it and thinks, "Oh well - Free mansion!" He's still cautious because the mansion did not fit in with its surroundings. The landscape is sunny and full of life, but the mansion sat on a hill and was, separated from the land by a tall black gate. Luigi enters the gate, and once he is in the boundaries of the mansions property, the mansion suddenly gave a different mood. Instead of happy, it was now the opposite: somewhat of a gloomy feeling. Luigi is now a little nervous… It was still sunny, but none of the plants seemed to be growing or even alive. Luigi makes it to the front door and pushed against it. The door creaked open, and in the mansion the mood was all gloomy now the windows were dusty so not much light got in making the rooms completely dark. Before Luigi could find a light, the door slams shut making the room pitch black. Luigi looks for something to light up the room, he finds a light switch that lights a chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Luigi thinks to himself, "It's odd because the chandelier was not electric but used candles…" Luigi tries to be brave and ignores it. Luigi starts looking around for Mario because there was a second letter from Mario that said he'd meet him at the mansion. Luigi explores the mansion looking for his brother.

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
** **The Adventure Begins**

Luigi finds a room that looks like a lab in the middle of the room he sees a table with a flashlight and what looks like a backpack vacuum cleaner with a note it. Luigi reads a note on it that says "Poltergust 5000 ghost vacuum." Luigi hears a high pinched laugh he looks around but sees no one. Suddenly Luigi turns around and is shocked not nervous anymore but absolutely terrified to see a what he assumes is a ghost it was round had sharp teeth and a big tong the hung out it's moth and glowed white. Luigi stumbles backwards and falls the ghost flies up to him and Luigi closes his eyes expecting to be hurt but opens them to see the ghost had left. Luigi returns to the ghost vacuum and puts it on and he test it and fingers out how it works and that it is also a flashlight that helps him a lot. Luigi gets worried about the time because the mansion had no clocks, so he didn't know how long he'd been in the mansion.

* * *

 **Chapter Three  
** **The Scientists**

Later Luigi meets an old short man Luigi asks him for his name. The man answers "My name is Professor Elvin Gadd, you can call me E. Gadd sunny." Luigi thinks and somehow, even though he had never met this man before he remembered that name. E. Gadd uses a special devise to teleport them to his bunker. E. Gadd then tells Luigi that the mansion is a gateway to the ghost world that the king of all the ghosts "King Boo" was trying to combine the two worlds but he had contained it within the binderies of the mansion. E. Gadd tells Luigi that soon King Boo will be powerful enough to brake the barrier and Luigi must stop him.

* * *

 **Chapter Four  
** **Things Get Weird**

Luigi returns to the mansion he opens the black gate through the yard but now things are even weirder once in the yard the sky turns black and sparkly. Luigi was optimistic and thought it was better than just a black sky. Luigi enters the mansion afraid now that he knows there is a giant powerful evil ghost in the mansion with him. Luigi wanders the mansion looking for something he wasn't sure what, but he had heard a ghost, so he knows what to listen for. Luigi still wasn't sure what the king ghost looked like if it was gust bigger than the one head seen, or if it was even scarier and misshapen. What he did know is this mansion was getting scarier because the farther he went the bigger the mansion seemed to get, and hallways and rooms started repeating. The map E. Gadd had given him didn't help because the layout became nonsensical. The halls were filled with torches that would light automatically and go out as Luigi walked past them they didn't gave much light but just enough to see a few feet in front and a few feet behind. Soon it became so dark it was as if you could touch the darkness and it was consuming the light. Suddenly Luigi saw a light that he recognized - it was the same light that the ghost from before gave off. When it flew towards him, he got out the ghost vacuum and turned it on. Luigi was surprised how powerful it was the end of the hose created a twister/small tornado and rainbow lighting flashing at the sides. The ghost got pulled into the vacuum, and Luigi was more confident knowing he had a way to protect himself in the strange mansion.

* * *

 **Chapter Five  
** **Ghosts Attack**

After wondering through the seemingly infinite hallways and rooms Luigi had caught a lot more, Boos. Now Luigi was having fun and was braver, but he was still scared. Suddenly the torches go out and the hallway becomes pitch black the only light was that on the flash light. The hallway gets a different light the shades open, and Luigi looks out and sees a void without end and sees that the sparkles from earlier were actually ghosts, and thousands of them. Luigi now knows he is not in his own world anymore, and that he has gone to the ghost world. Luigi was mesmerized by the sight of this, but shakes his head to wake up and ducks down below the window he was standing in front of he hoped the ghost had not seen him. He knew the answer from the next thing he heard: a high-pitched laugh. Luigi could not tell how many where was, but he didn't stick around to find out. Luigi bolts down the hallway he could see a door, Luigi ran as hard as he could, but the door didn't seem to get any closer. Luigi turns to find a wave of bright glowing white ghost rushing towards him destroying everything in its path leaving an empty void. Luigi tried harder and made it to the through the door, but he found it was just a wall with another hallway he could hear them coming they would crash though the wall. Luigi suddenly remembers something: E. Gadd had told him the ghost vacuum had a special light that could reveal invisible things. At this moment, that's exactly what he needed. Luigi turned on the special light and it revealed a door on the side of the hallway he ran through it and just as he closed the door he heard the all the ghost crash through the wall and pass by. Even thou Luigi was brave, he was a little scared about what just happened. Besides being trapped in an endless mansion floating in a void, he just had an encounter with hundreds of ghosts. He had caught some, but that was one at a time.

* * *

 **Chapter Six  
** **Meeting a Monster**

Luigi explores the room he ran into it was a foyer. Here was a piano in one corner. Luigi walks over to it cautiously. He knows in this place everything isn't how it seems. He sits down and plays a tune to calm himself down. It works, and he walks away, but suddenly stops when he hears the piano start playing the tune play by itself. Suddenly the piano turns so its back was facing Luigi. Luigi was scared he turns to face the piano and sees the piano had become a monster the open area with the strings was now sharp rotating teeth and the piano could move. Luigi ran back to the door and opened it, but once it was open he stopped to see it was open to the void. He kept his balance as the piano was racing toward him. Luigi suddenly got an idea, he stood his ground and once the piano was a foot away, he ducked under it, and the piano fell into the void. Luigi saw there were no other doors in this room, so he got out the ghost vacuum and revived another , before he could go through it, the door disappears. Luigi looks back at the open door from before which is now just a broken hole in the wall. He sees a ghost come up from where the piano had fallen. The ghost was tall had arms with sharp claws, two horns that spilt into two pilots and was very fast. The ghost flies at Luigi he jumps out of the way and grabs the ghost vacuum and starts to suck the ghost in, but it was too strong and flies away though a wall. Luigi is happy it's gone, but also worried knowing that there is another powerful ghost flying around besides the ghost king. He makes the door reappear and goes through it.

* * *

 **Chapter seven  
** **Ghosts, Armor, and Crazy Time**

The door leads to another hallway, and when he is in the hallway, the door disappears behind him. Luigi was used to it by now with all the weird stuff head seen so far, so it wasn't that scary. Luigi looked around and saw he was in an armory hallway. The hallway was lined with suits of armor on tall stands, swords and other weapons. He peers down the hallway, and he couldn't see the end. It seemed to go on for forever. Luigi wanted to find his brother and King Boo, so he cautiously walks down the hallway with just his light to guide him. Luigi tries to stay quiet in case there was another ghost or monster nearby. Suddenly torches on the walls light up the hallway. Luigi at first saw this as a good thing but then sees the flame of the torches are not red but blue. This seemed like trouble to him because it was so abnormal. Luigi hears a different sound reverberating through the hallway. and he hears a laugh of a ghost, but it wasn't high pitched like the others, instead, it was deep. He sees green ghost fly into all the suits of armor. Luigi runs down the hallway that turns, but once he's around the corner he finds himself back where he started, and a wall simultaneously materializes behind him. By now, the suits of armor had come to life and were getting down from there stands. Luigi sees a clock above one of the suits having not seen a single one in this mansion before, so he thought that maybe this one was special. Luigi runs for it and dodges the possessed armor attacking him. He climbs the stand, and wasn't sure what to do. He had little time before all the possessed armor would be there. So, he did what makes the most sense: He turns the minute hand back one minute. Suddenly all the possessed armor stopped in place. Luigi found this interesting, but in the silence, he could hear the clock counting down. He feared what would happen in a minute, so, he got out his ghost vacuum to reveal another door. However, the walls were all filled with armor and weapons, and there was no place for a door. Then Luigi sees something that looks out of place: A picture hanging above an armor stand. It had a golden frame, and the picture was of ghost king, "King Boo". Time was running out, and this was all Luigi had. Slowly, the possessed armor came back to life. Luigi climbed as fast as he could, and he could hear the footsteps of the possessed armor coming. When he is at the top, Luigi did not use the special light, but instead trusted the wacky laws of this place and jumps through the picture, and it works! He tore through the picture and it vanished behind and a wall replaced it taping the danger.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight  
** **Gravity Gets Wacky**

Luigi was a little shaken after his last scare and picks himself up he sees he is in a bedroom it is peaceful, but something was off he sees the furniture above him and the chandler in front of him pulled to the floor. Then he put his hand on his head and finds his hat was missing then looks up. He sees his hat is on that should be the floor but looks like ceiling. Then, suddenly, he falls up. Luigi grabs the wall to flip his body, so not to get hurt. Once he reaches the floor the chandelier goes to what is normal: hanging down. Luigi finds this better and picks up his hat. But he then gets pulled to the wall on his right this time, and everything else in the room is too. Then, on the wall, the furniture falls toward him. He dodges the furniture, but the rooms gravity keeps switching. The room switches walls, and Luigi suddenly gets an idea as he is falling across the floor. Luigi gets out his ghost vacuum, turns it on, and pushes it against the floor and hangs on. The vacuum stops him from falling, but the gravity flips up and then down making everything fall on Luigi…

* * *

 **Chapter Nine  
** **?**

Luigi wakes up in a bed and says to himself "Good, it was just a dream." Luigi is still a little dizzy but can see he's still wearing his clothes. Luigi ignores it saying to himself he was in a hurry to get to bed. He gets out of bed, rubs his eyes, and when his vision returns completely, he sees the room he's in is his room at home where he lives with Mario. So, Luigi makes them breakfast they go to their day job pumping. Then, later, they both have lunch with Daisy and Peach. Then go to dinner with then. Later that night Mario and Luigi take the two princesses back to their castles and they go to their home watch some tv eat dinner and go to bed and all of them have sweet dreams… at least most of them.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten  
** **Breaking Reality**

The next day Luigi wakes up finds everything is normal he goes to a midnight party at Peach's castle with all his friends. When entering, Luigi saw the world behind him start to melt. He shakes his head, and it goes back to normal. He was scared about it, but it seemed no one else saw anything. Luigi goes in, but is still worried about what just happened. The party was great until midnight, then Luigi is scared to see everyone except Mario. Mario and Luigi had suddenly disappeared and the room is blank no doors no windows. Just him and Mario in the silence. Luigi walks cautiously to Mario. Then Luigi screams now closer he sees Mario trapped in a frame that a moment later disappears. Suddenly the room Luigi is in starts to melt into black liquid. Luigi tries to run but soon there was nothing to stand on, and he falls through a void with picture of his life disappearing before his eyes, and soon he lands in the yard of a mansion floating in the void. Luigi gets up, and sees the ghost vacuum on the ground he picks it up and puts it on. Luigi looks behind him and sees space itself shattering apart like glass. He runs into the mansion when stuff stopped breaking apart, but Luigi had a headache now. He ignores it, and knows what he must do.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven  
** **Spiderlier**

Luigi goes into the mansion the door slams behind him. The room becomes dark, even darker than the void. Then a golden chandelier lights up the room. Luigi starts to walk away but stops when, what he assumes is wax, drops on his shoulder. He looks closer and finds its some sort of black slime, and he looks up and sees the chandelier has turned the black is starting to melt onto the floor reforming into the shape of and spiderlier. Now Luigi wants to be done with the nightmare and grabs a spear from an armor stand, puts it in his ghost vacuum, puts it in reverse, and fires at the spiderlier. It has no effect on it. Then, Luigi remembers that the ghost vacuums special light could show invisible ghosts. The spiderlier charges at him, and Luigi avoids the attack, and the spiderlier was down for a moment. Luigi points the special light at the spiderlier and sees a ghost above it that's one controlling the spiderlier. Luigi starts to suck the ghost but some how the ghost could control the spiderlier without being part of it. The spiderlier changes again, and Luigi ducks under it making it hit the opposite wall and get stunned. Luigi keeps ahold of the ghost and finally catches it. The spiderlier melts and goes back to be the golden chandelier.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve  
** **Meeting the Bad Guy**

Suddenly the room starts to spin around Luigi. The one wall slowly changes into a mirror and stops in front of him. Then Luigi can clearly see his reflection, but  
something about it was off. It looks like him but at the same time didn't. It has Luigi's body structure same height same hands and feet, but the face and cloths looked the  
opposite of his. He wore a black mask, his eyes glowed white, his hat has a black space with a backwards L, he didn't have overalls but a black shirt and jeans, his gloves are  
gray, and his shoes are black to match the rest of his clothes, and final he has a dark green handkerchief tied loos around his neck. Luigi, knowing nothing in this place makes  
sense, tests his reflection to see if it's real he winks the reflection dose the same, he bends to his right, and the reflection fallows. Then Luigi does the ultimate test: he raises his fist and punches the mirror, and his hand passes though it and his reflection dodges the attack. Luigi quickly pulls his hand out of the mirror. And his reflection says in Luigi's voice "Smart guy didn't think you'd go that far to test what's real." Luigi nervous and slightly happy to have someone to talk to asks, "Who are you?" His reflection answers (as he talks walks back and forth), "I'm you more a different side of you my name is Mr. L." Luigi asks, "Wait, if you're me, then where are we and where's Mario and King Boo?" Mr. L starts laughing and answers, "Oh man you think that's what you've been searching for all this time?" Luigi says, "Yes that's what I was told." Mr. L says, "No those are just memories that got you here. We're in your mind." Luigi asks, "Ok, and what do you mean you're a part of me?" Mr. L answers, "I'm all the hate you've been bottling up inside for years. That's what let me grow inside you. Luigi asks, "What hate?" Mr. L says, "All the hate towards our brother, Mario." Luigi asks, "What are you saying? I love my brother." Now Luigi is in a maze of mirrors and Mr. L is on all of them answers, "You know inside you hate Mario. Mario, the hero, the winner, number one. What does that make us, the loser, the screw up, number two forever! Think about it you and me can become number one together." Luigi shouts, "Mario is my brother and I will never join you or let you hurt him, all stop you here!" Mr. L says, "Well then first you have to find."

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen  
** **Mind Battle**

Mr. L stands in every mirror laughing as Luigi punches them. Then one reflection jumps out and attacks Luigi. Luigi gets free and hits Mr. L. Mr. L says, "You think you  
can beat me here? I hold all the cards, I'm in control!" Mr. L flies up in the air and creates ghosts, and Luigi sucks them up then thinks and figures it out. The next ghost flies at Luigi, and he holds out his hand and yells "Stop!" Then everything stops Luigi flies up to Mr. L and says, "You may have control but you're me, and that means that here I have as much power as you do." Luigi punches Mr. L with a fire fist, but he recovers and says, "So, you figured out how to have powers, interesting. Let's fight as gods now, shall we?" So, the two of them fight with mind god powers and they use DBZ lasers and trash like that, but in the end Mr. L traps Luigi in the mansion of nightmares forever and takes over his mind and body. Causing chaos in the real word, Mr. L also tries to take over the "Mushroom" and "Koopa" kingdoms from a bigger castle he made with his mind creating matter powers. And has Daisy by his side. The End?


End file.
